


Pleasures Within Pantheons

by Soeverlasting



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Goddesses, Handmaidens, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: PWP with Aphrodite. Not much more to it.
Kudos: 16





	Pleasures Within Pantheons

Once upon a time, Aphrodite fucked Peitho, one of her handmaidens, on a large bed. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a full goblet of wine.

Aphrodite climbed on top of Peitho and straddled her hips. She gazed down and appreciated the breathy expression framed by blond hair Peitho gave her.

Aphrodite leaned down, her pink hair forming a curtain over Peitho's head, and kissed Peitho's lips. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

The nightstand next to them trembled slightly, moving the goblet an inch.

Pulling back, Aphrodite breaks the kiss and peppers smaller kisses down Peitho's body.

The handmaiden gasped and arched her back as her skin heated up with each new kiss Aphrodite left on her body.

Having done enough with her mouth, Aphrodite cupped one of Peitho's small breasts in each of her hands.

"Mistress, please don't," Peithos said with her body shivering at the pressure on her chest.

"Hold your tongue," Aphrodite said. She ran the pad of her thumb over the left nipple and smirked in amusement as Peitho's hips bucked in rhythm to her touch. She plucked both nipples like a harp and Peithos squealed and squirmed as her body thrummed in pleasure.

The wine in the goblet threatened to spill over with each bump against the nightstand. The goblet teetering right on the edge.

Slowly, Aphrodite's right hand slinked down between Peitho's legs. With two fingers, the goddess drew circles in the clit. Peitho's breathing quickened.

With one hand on the clit and the other still on the left nipple, Aphrodite massaged both spots slowly at first, but she quickly increased her pace.

Even as her body tightens, even more, Peitho keeps moving her hips back and forth, close to unraveling. Aphrodite, sensing the end, dug her fingers in both spots of flesh with as much force as she could.

"Ahhhh!" Peithos cried out. Her body went limp as all the tension left her body.

The goblet, having run out of surface area, fell off the nightstand. The wine spilled all over the floor. At the same time, Aphrodite felt a warm liquid pour into her hand.

"Hey what about me?" said Paregoros, Aphrodite's other handmaiden, from the other side of the bed. She had short black hair and bigger breasts than Aphrodite. Her eyes filled with lust as she gawked at the two women. Peithos shouldn't have all the fun.

Peithos, with her eyes rolled all the way back and her chest heaving, was clearly spent, but Aphrodite was far from satisfied. Untangling herself from Peithos, the goddess of love slinked over to Paragoros and her welcoming bosom.


End file.
